


Tech

by sylph_feather



Series: (Pizza) Slices of Life [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: Cyborg has got to get his hands on that sweet Batman tech. Beast Boy, on the other hand, should not be allowed anywhere near the stuff.
Series: (Pizza) Slices of Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Tech

After the defeat of the Gordanians, the freshly minted team indulges in some victory pizza. 

Needless to say, it’s a little awkward, considering their mash of personalities and lack of knowledge about one another. 

As soon as the delicious grease fest is finished, Cyborg turns to Robin, and Robin heaves a great exasperated sigh internally-- Cyborg’s eyes shine with the same doting admiration as Beast Boy. 

“Robin, you  _ have _ to show me some of that sweet Batman tech,” Cyborg pleads, almost keening. 

Robin merely blinks-- that is  _ not _ what he was expecting. He may operate largely in the shadows, but interactions with stupidly adoring fans had never gone this way. For a moment, the boy short circuits before releasing a sigh of great relief. 

Robin reaches into his stache to pull out an arsenal of birdarangs, as well as several assortments of bombs (some of which are  _ also _ birdarangs). Cyborg looks like he is about to drool as he runs his fingers along the gadgets, Beast Boy also gaping with stars in his eyes as he gently picks up a birdarang with orange edges. 

“Wait!” Robin barks, but it is too late; Beast Boy presses the tip of the weapon. Robin snatches it out of his hand and launches it as far as possible-- and it doesn’t get far before it blows up. 

The table next to theirs doesn’t exist anymore. 

The clerk looks a bit unhappy. 

With utmost care, Cyborg places the bomb and birdarang he was holding back on the table, admiration and excitement replaced by fear. Robin sheepishly loads them back into his belt. 

“Why don’t we look at the R-cycle instead?”

Cyborg and Beast Boy nod, excitement restored. Starfire merely glances in confusion over at Raven, who runs her hand over her face. 

A moment later the endeavor proves futile-- Beast Boy manages to find a way to blow things up with the motorcycle, anyways. Cyborg had a great joy in admiring the thing before Beast Boy utilized its numerous weapons, though. 


End file.
